the_borgiasfandomcom-20200215-history
The Poisoned Chalice
The Poisoned Chalice is the first episode of season one, as well as the first episode of the series. It was written and directed by Neil Jordan. Storyline Plot synopsis In the Season 1 premiere, Rodrigo successfully bribes and intimidates his way into an election as Pope Alexander VI, making him the new leader of the Catholic Church; powerful Cardinals Della Rovere and Orsini oppose his rise; the Borgias recruit a talented assassin named Micheletto to their cause.http://www.sho.com/sho/the-borgias/season/1/episode/1#/index Plot summary Pope Innocent VIII calls the College of Cardinals into his bedchamber to hear his final words. Among them are Vice Chancellor Cardinal Rodrigo Borgia, Cardinal Giuliano Della Rovere, and Cardinal Orsini. Bishop Cesare Borgia arrives at the Vatican just before it closes for Papal conclave, where Rodrigo tells him of his intention to be elected Pope. He instructs Cesare to look for a dove in their home each night, carrying information for bribes to other Cardinals in exchange for their votes. Outside of the Vatican, Juan Borgia battles with a Roman, and is saved by Cesare when he is blindsided by a second Roman. After the first unsuccessful vote, Rodrigo sends a dove to Cesare, instructing him to send titles and benefits from his various abbeys and monasteries to several Cardinals, hidden in their food. At the next vote, his total rises from 4 to 8, but is once again unsuccessful in gaining a majority.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Poisoned_Chalice Rodrigo sends another dove to Cesare, instructing him to send Juan to the Borgia churches and empty them of gold and precious stones to use as bribes. His vote total rises again to 10, but no Cardinal has a majority, so the vote is unsuccessful once again. Rodrigo meets with Cardinal Ascanio Sforza in private, and agrees that, should he be elected Pope, he will appoint Sforza as Vice Chancellor in exchange for Sforza's vote, and his supporter's votes. In the next vote, Rodrigo is elected Pope, with a majority 14 votes. Immediately following his election, he is accused of simony by Cardinals della Rovere and Orsini, but they are made silent after Rodrigo reminds them that he must select a Vice Chancellor, which includes a higher income. As both della Rovere and Orsini are considered front-runners for the position, they withdraw their accusations for the time. After the College of Cardinals confirms that Rodrigo is male, Cesare confesses his sins to Rodrigo, including bribing several Cardinals in exchange for their support, of which he is absolved. Cesare pleads with his father to release him from his vows to the church and allow him to lead the papal armies, but he is denied in favour of Juan, who is made Gonfalonier of the Church. Later at his home, his mistress and the mother of his children Vanozza Cattaneo is displeased when he denies her affections, as he must appear to be celebate. Following an elaborate parade, Rodrigo is crowned Pope, selecting the name Alexander VI. Holding Consistory with the Cardinals, the Pope selects Cardianl Ascanio Sforza as his Vice Chancellor. Enraged, Cardinal Orsini once again accuses Borgia of simony, believing the position was promised to him. After Cardinal della Rovere openly approves of Cardinal Sforza's appointment and Borgia's papacy, he urges Orsini to do the same and save himself. He does, and invites the College of Cardinals and the Pope to a banquet at his palace. Alexander brings Cesare with him to the banquet as his guest, but is confused as to why Cesare brings a monkey with him. During dinner, Cesare excuses himself to clean up after the monkey, and observes a servant quickly fleeing the dining room. Cesare follows him to the kitchens, where he observes the servant mixing something. After a short fight, Cesare hires the servant, who reveals himself as an assassin named Micheletto Corella, to serve Cardinal Orsini poisoned wine. When Cesare returns to dinner, Orsini proposes a toast, and after sitting down after taking a sip of the wine, begins to die from the poison. He attempts to accuse the Pope as his murderer, but dies before he can finish his accusation. The room erupts in chaos, and Cesare quickly escorts his father out of Orsini's palace and to safety. Appearances Jeremy Irons as Rodrigo Borgia François Arnaud as Cesare Borgia Holliday Grainger as Lucrezia Borgia Joanne Whalley as Vanozza Cattaneo David Oakes as Juan Borgia Sean Harris as Micheletto Corella Simon McBurney as Johannes Burchart Derek Jacobi as Orsino Orsini Aidan Alexander as Joffre Borgia Colm Feore as Giuliano Della Rovere Peter Sullivan as Ascanio Sforza Stephen Noonan as Deacon Cardinal Michael Poole as Pope Innocent Vernon Dobtcheff as Versucci Bosco Hogan as Piccolomini László Konter as Colonna Elena Argiros as Woman in Bed Gergely Boronyak ass Vatican Guard Charlie Anson as Vittorio Colonna Gäbor Atlasz as Vatican Cook Richard Bremmer as Notary Donal Gallery as Priest Réka Császár as Whore 1 Anna Spergel as Whore 2 David Lowe as French Ambassador Jalaal Hartley as Pinturicchiohttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt1836665/fullcredits?ref_=tt_cl_sm#cast Montserrat Lombard as Maria Olivér Tóth as Della Rovere's Cook Attila Árpa as Assassin 1 Poll What did you think of The Poisoned Chalice? Awesome Good OK Poor Terrible Music *"Zadok the Priest" by George Frideric Handel is playing during the coronation scene.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1836665/soundtrack?ref_=tt_trv_snd Trivia *'Goof:' Handel's "Zadok the Priest" is played during the coronation procession. This piece of music was not written until the mid 1700s - almost 350 years later.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1836665/trivia?tab=gf&ref_=tt_trv_gf *'Goof:' Cesare carries a Capuchin monkey to the dinner, a species native to Central and South America that in 1492 was still unknown in Europe (Columbus had only visited the Caribbean islands in that year, none of which have native monkeys). *'Goof:' The staircase of Orsini's palace is in 17th century's style. *'Goof:' Popes didn't wear white until the papacy of Pius V (1566-1572). He was a member of the Dominican Orders (Order of Preachers) and continued to wear the white habit of the order after he was elected pope. Previously, popes dressed in crimson like the cardinals along with certain vestments peculiar to their office. *'Goof:' While Pope Innocentius VIII lies in state, the Cardinals pay their respect by kissing his ring, but in fact this very ring, the Fishersman Ring, is destroyed by the Camerlengo of the Holy Roman Church upon the moment of determining the Pope's death in order to prevent it from being misused during these early hours of Sede Vacante. References Category:Episodes Category:Season one Category:Season 1 episodes